


THE ANTAGONIST   CHAPTER 7  FINAL

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS - A NEW HOPE
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: The continuing story of Han Solo's mission to find a new Rebel base after the destruction of the Death Star





	THE ANTAGONIST   CHAPTER 7  FINAL

THE ANTAGONIST FINAL CHAPT. 7

 

Leia was shocked at the man’s audacity to show up and Han lurched to grab him, but  
was stopped when the guard stepped between them.

“A bit impetuous, aren’t you captain.” Was Altine’s smug remark, standing just out of Han’s reach.

Dodonna moved to sit behind the report desk. “All of you have a seat.” He  
instructed, but Chewbacca, holding his crossbow at his chest, chose to stand beside Han and Leia across from Altine.

“I understand, Captain Altine. That you have charged Captain Solo with kidnapping  
Senator Organa.”

“Yes. I saw him in the act.” 

At that moment, several guards stepped into the room, weapons at the ready.

“Wait outside.” At the General’s order they exited the room and Dodonna turned his attention back to Altine.

“Explain.”

“After the meeting, I went to the docking bay to check on something and I  
saw Solo dragging the Princess by her arm up the boarding ramp of his ship.” 

“That’s not true.” Leia yelled, jumping to her feet. Dodonna raised a hand to silence her. 

“And why did you go to the docking bay ?”

Altine was taken aback by the question; how dare even a General question his activities. “Just to make sure things were quiet..  
no one where they weren’t supposed to be.. checking the areas of the base for the start of the evacuation tomorrow.

“Go on.”

“That’s it. I saw him forcing her into his ship.” 

“Did you see her resisting. Screaming? Unwilling to go?”

“Well…no…I imagine she was very frightened. No telling what he was going to do.  
Where he was going to take her. It would be quite a blow to the Rebellion to lose one  
of our commanding leaders.”

“Did you board Captain Solo’s ship?”

“Yes, with guards.”

“And did you see anything there?”

“I was just in time …. he was forcing a kiss upon her.”

Leia winced, the horrible man was making a special and tender moment seem ugly.

“And then what?”

“I ordered the guards to arrest Solo and hand-cuff him, to protect the Princess.”

“Did you remain on the ship after the Captain was escorted away?”

“Yes….uh.. just to comfort the Princess. To assure her I would never let that scoundrel  
near her again.”

Chewbacca roared at Altine’s last comment.

Han took hold of Chewbacca’s arm, slightly shaking it.

“Is that all you have to say about this incident?” Dodonna asked.

“That’s all there was to it.” Altine said confidently.

The General turned to Leia. “Now, I’ll hear your side.”

Altine sputtered, rising from his seat. “There’s no need to question her! I’ve  
told you everything that happened. She’ll probably just cover for that pirate!”

Dodonna rose from his seat. “You will sit down and hear her tell of the event.”

Leia took a deep breath. “It’s true… I went to Han’s….Captain Solo’s ship. He’d  
told me in the meeting room he had something for me.”

Altine huffed. “I’m sure he did.”

Dodonna turned a stern gaze to the Captain.

“It was a snow-pod.” Leia opened her hand to reveal the slightly wilted pod.

The General nodded, familiar with the frozen plant.

“Did Captain Solo make any advances to you?”

Leia glanced at Han. “He didn’t make any advances. We were going to share a kiss.”

“What happened after Captain Solo was arrested and taken away?”

“Captain Altine grabbed me, tried to intimidate and threaten me, saying the Rebellion would never win what we are fighting for.  
That he would somehow force me to marry him so he could become the Prince Consort.  
All he wants is power and he’ll go to any lengths to obtain it.” Leia spat.

“She’s lying!” Altine jumped to his feet again….refuting the truth.

Leia continued. “Chewbacca rushed into the ship and dragged the captain away from  
me.” Leia sat back down beside Han. Chewbacca shook his bow caster at Altine.

General Dodonna remained silent, thinking in the quiet tension of the room, then  
turned his eyes upon Altine. “I think it best, Captain Altine, for you to remain in  
custody until the evacuation is completed. You cannot accost Senator Organa in  
that manner and be allowed to continue your command.”

“What about HIM accosting the Senator!” Altine objected. “He had his hands on her too!”

“If you listened to the Princess’ relating of the events, you’ll remember she stated she  
entered Captain Solo’s ship willingly, no force …and that they were going to share  
a kiss. 

Altine ran thoughts through his mind….there had to be a way to salvage his position;  
secure time to make the Princess see things his way and to woo her so together they  
could command the Rebel Army…surely after they were married, she would give  
him complete charge of operations. He’d show Dodonna then.

The General turned to Han. “Captain Solo, do you want to press charges against Captain  
Altine for a false arrest?”

Han looked at the man, who seemed to be in a world of his own, and shook his head  
negative, uncrossing his leg and placing the booted foot on the floor.

“GUARDS!!!” Dodonna called. 

Five Rebel Guards entered the cell room.. awaiting orders.

“Put Captain Altine under arrest, secure and keep him confined even during the evacuation.” Dodonna gave the command.

 

“You can’t do that!!” Altine rushed for the door, slipping between the guards and  
into the corridor. 

The others followed with Dodonna giving the order, “Stop him.” The guards pursued the running Altine.

The General, Han, Chewbacca and Leia watched as Altine headed for the docking bay.  
He stopped abruptly, turned and drew a blaster out from under his coat.  
The guards took protective positions; flattening themselves along the corridor wall. Han shielded Leia and  
Chewbacca assumed a battle stance.

“You’ve blown your chance General.” Altine yelled. “I could have done so much for  
this Rebellion, but if you don’t want my help, my abilities, the Empire will.  
I know this operation, plans for further attacks, secret units of the resistance, where you are going to evacuate and set up a new base.  
Not only will they pay me greatly for this information, they will make me a commander!”  
Altine’s blaster exploded; the shot slamming the wall; spraying energy bolts over the General’s head; the others dodging the showering sparks.  
Han reached for the blaster on his hip, forgetting it wasn’t there.  
The man continued running into the bay, his blazing laser fire hitting ships left  
and right; he wanted to destroy and disable as many of the ships as he could. 

Dodonna didn’t hesitate issuing the order no commander wants to give against one of his own. “Shoot to kill.” He said in a deadly calm voice.

Instantly the guards took firing stances and five bolts of energy sped through the corridor, finding their marks in the body of Vik Altine, slamming him to the floor.  
Altine’s blaster slid from his hand but he didn’t move. One of the soldiers, followed by the others, walked to the body, knelt and felt for a pulse, then raised and shook his head at the General.

“A sad ending to a sad life.” Dodonna commented shaking his head. “Take and give him a decent burial.” He instructed the soldiers. The other four knelt and raised the body, leaving out the docking bay opening.

Han moved to the General. “It’s not easy when one turns against a cause.”

Dodonna looked at Han. “I’m afraid the only one he turned against was himself.” They were silent for a moment, then Han reached in his pocket and withdrew the slip on which the code word was written. “I won’t be needing this.” He held it out to the General.

“What is it?” Leia asked. Han gave the code slip to her. “I was supposed to use this if I couldn’t make it back after the mission.”

Leia looked at the code card and smiled as she read it: THE BIRD HAS FLOWN.

“We have a busy day tomorrow. A new beginning.” General Dodonna said, looking  
at the Princess. Better get some rest, Senator.” 

Leia nodded, tiredly, and handed the slip to the General and began walking down  
the corridor to her quarters.

“General.” Han stopped him when Leia was out of sight.

“Yes.” 

“You know some of my past…my reputation.. and …my present, that I’m being hunted by just about everyone, and I’ve only been with this Rebellion for a short time. Can you tell me why you trusted me more than one of your own officers about what happened in the Falcon?”

For the first time, Han saw Dodonna smile. “I’ve seen your character in action, see the ethics you display. You proved yourself to me when you completed the mission and didn’t take an easy out. You’re what this Rebellion needs. 

Han told himself that the catch in his throat was a stifled cough.

“Besides,” The General continued, placing a hand on the Corellian’s shoulder and guiding him down the night darkened corridor, “I knew you would never harm the one with whom you were falling in love.”


End file.
